stargatefandomcom_ar-20200213-history
ستارغيت (سلسلة)
ستارغيت (بالعربية:بوابة النجوم) هو سلسلة خيال علمي عسكري ، في البداية تصوره رولاند إمريش و دين ديفلين. أول فيلم في السلسلة كان بعنوان ستارغيت. كان صدر أصلا في 28 أكتوبر ، 1994 من مترو غولدوين ماير و كاركولو ، وعرض في جميع أنحاء العالم. بلغ ما يقرب من 200 مليون دولار (بدولارات الولايات المتحدة) في جميع أنحاء العالم. بعد ثلاث سنوات ، خلق الكندي جوناثان رايت و براد كلاسنر مسلسلا تلفزيونيا بعنوان ستارغيت إس جي 1 كاتمام للفيلم. بالإضافة إلى السينما والتلفزيون ، توسعت ستارغيت في وسائل الإعلام الأخرى ، بما في ذلك الكتب وألعاب الفيديو ، والكتب المصورة. هذه الملاحق في السينما والتلفزيون أسفرت عن تطور هام في العرض و قصته الخيالية. في عام 2008 ،تم اطلاق فلمين: ستارغيت تابوت الحقيقة و ستارغيت : كونتينوم مباشرة الى الدي في دي ، والذي حقق أرباحا تقدر باكثر من 21 مليون في الولايات المتحدة. في عام 2002 ، أطلقت هذه السلسلة أول مسلسل رسوم متحركة ، ستارغيت إنفينيتي. في عام 2004 ، بدأ عرض ستارغيت أطلانتس التي اقتبست من ستارغيت اس جي 1.و الأن أحدث مسلسل جديد بعنوان ستارغيت يونيفرس ، وبدأ يبث يوم 2 أكتوبر 2009 على قناة SyFy في الولايات المتحدة الأمريكية و على قناة Space Channel في كندا. الإنطلاقة , موقع قيادة الستارغيت.]] تقع أحداث سلسلة ستارغيت في الحاضر. في بداية المسلسل الأول، ستارغيت إس جي 1، لم يكن لدى البشر الأرضيين أي نوع من التكنولوجيات المتطورة عن يومنا هذا و قد عرف الأرضيون في المجرة بالتاوري. في فلم ستارغيت، إكتشفت في الجيزة بمصر في العشرينات حلقة معدنية عملاقة غريبة وجدت مدفونة تحت التراب. لكنها لم يمكن للأرض أن تفهم الهدف الحقيقي لهذا الجهاز إلا في سنة 1994 (السنة التي عرض فيها الفيلم و وقعت فيها أحداثه) حيث تمكنوا من إستعمالها في استكشاف المجرة. منذ أول مهمة لهم على كوكب معروف باسم أبيدوس، واصلت الأرض إستعمال الستارغيت للإستكشاف و الدفاع عن البشرية من الكائنات الفضائية المهددة لها، قصة المواسم الثمانية الأولى من ستارغيت إس جي 1 تمحورت حول كائن عدو طفيلي فظيع معروف بالغواؤلد و كان الشرير الرئيسي. أيضا أنشأ "برنامج ستارغيت" الذي كان مشروعا سريا للقوات الجوية الأمريكية لا يعلم به المدنيون و العامة، وذلك لجمع المعارف و الحلفاء و التكنولوجيات اللازمة للدفاع عن كوكب الأرض. كما ركزت قيادة الستارغيت التابعة لهذا البرنامج العسكري على القيام بمبادلات و تكوين علاقات دبلوماسية مع بقية المجرة. لذلك كان لهذا البرنامج (محور القصة الرئيسية لستارغيت إس جي 1) الفضل في التعريف بالأرضيين في المجرة. في السنوات العشرة الأولى من أول رحلة عبر الستارغيت أصبحت الأرض متقدمة تكنولوجيا، و قادرة على قهر أي أعداء لها. ذلك للحفاظ على هذه التقنية السرية الجديدة (السفر عبر الكواكب) بعدم الكشف عن وجود الستارغيت أو حتى الكائنات الفضائية، لذلك، معظم التكنولوجيات الموجودة تستعمل سريا من قبل الجيش حتى لا يجلبوا إنتباه العامة. العرض على العالم العربي عرضت قناة فوكس سيريز المواسم الثلاثة الأولى من مسلسل ستارغيت إس جي 1 في ديسمبر من سنة 2008، كما عرض الفيلم الأول في عدة قنوات عربية مترجما. وفعلاً نجح الفيلم، لكن كانت المسلسلات التالية له ممنوعة من العرض بالسينمات والقنوات العربية لما يتعارض مع الوحدانية الالهية. فبعض الكائنات التي ظهرت في ستارغيت مثل الغواؤلد و الأوراي كانوا يعتبرون أنفسهم آلهة و أنه يجب على جميع البشر عبادتهم. التاوري التاوري هم أبطال سلسلة ستارغيت. تاو'ري هو مصطلح مستعمل من قبل متساكني مجرة درب التبانة لالأرض و الكائنات البشرية من الأرض. الكلمة تعني "الأوائل" أو "أولئك من العالم الأول" في لغة الغواؤلد لأنهم يعتقدون بأن الحياة البشرية ابتدأت على الأرض. هذا المصطلح يستعمل لوصف خاصة البشر الذين ولدوا في الأرض. خاصة بعد تقدم برنامج ستارغيت و بدايته تهديد امبراطورية الغوائلد. حلقات "أبناء الآلهة"، "مطرقة ثور (حلقة)"، "السماء الحمراء"، "الغير منتهي" من ستارغيت إس جي 1. في الموسم السادس من ستارغيت إس جي 1، و نتيجة للإستكشاف، أصبح التاوري جنسا قويا و ذا معرفة قادرة على بناء أول سفينة فضاء حربية لهم، الوعد من صنف "بي سي-303"، التي كانت بدائية مقارنة بالسفن الفضائية التي تمتلكها الأجناس الأخرى، لكن هذه السفينة مثلت خطوة كبيرة في تطور التاوري. '' and أبولو, two ships of Earth - Earth advanced to the point where the creation of such vessels was made possible by the eighth year of Stargate SG-1.]] أيضا مثلت سفينة الوعد السفينة الرئيسية لأسطول التاوري لعدة سنوات و كانت حاضرة أثناء تدمير و سقوط جنس الغواؤلد. لكن تطور التاوري اللاحق في الموسم الثامن من ستارغيت إس جي 1، مكنهم من تطوير صنف جديد من السفن غير 303، وهي السفينة من سلسلة 304، المعروفة ب''دايدالوس''. منذ إنشاء صنف 304، تم بناء ستة سفن مماثلة، منها دايدالوس، الأوديسة، كوروليف، أبولو، سان تزو و جورج هاموند. هذه السفن هي من أكثر الإنجازات التي ظهرت في ستارغيت تطورا وهي قادرة على حماية الأرض من أعدائها. بالتالي وضعت هذه السفن التاوري في مركز قوي بالمجرة، و مكنتهم من فرض وجودهم على مجرتي درب التبانة و بيغاسوس. أيضا مع إعطاء شعب الأسغارد كل تكنولوجياتهم و معارفهم إلى الأرضيين التاوري مما زادهم تقدما. ستارغيت الفلم و ستارغيت إس جي 1 title screen.]] The whole premise of the Stargate franchise began with the feature film ''Stargate'', released theatrically in 1994 by MGM. It was directed by Roland Emmerich, written by Emmerich and Dean Devlin and starred Kurt Russell, James Spader and Jaye Davidson. The film served to introduce the Goa'uld as the main protagonists and introduced the Stargate itself. However, several aspects of the film differ from the series (see Stargate canon). Stargate SG-1 is a television spin-off of Roland Emmerich's 1994 film Stargate. The series was developed for television by Brad Wright and Jonathan Glassner, who together wrote the two-hour pilot episode "Children of the Gods", which was set to take place roughly one year after the events of the movie. "Children of the Gods" originally aired on July 27, 1997 and "Unending," the final episode of the series, aired in the UK on March 13, 2007 and in the US on June 22, 2007. نظرة عامة Although an overall story arc was present from the start, the episodes of the first few seasons of Stargate SG-1 were mostly episodic, depicting the SG-1 team traveling to a different planet in each episode. Occasionally, this formula was broken slightly, usually when they dealt with NID agents, in which case the episode would take place mostly on Earth. Gradually, the show became less episodic and more serialized. Over its ten-year run, the show built up a complex mythology involving the history of the galaxy and introduced many new alien races, such as the Ancients and the Asgard, whereas the only true alien to appear in the original film was Ra. Originally, the Goa'uld, namely Apophis, were the principal villains of the series. However, at the end of season three a new threat was introduced, the Replicators. Although they appeared in multiple episodes over the next five seasons, they were never as widely depicted as the Goa'uld were. In "Enemies," the opening episode of season five, Apophis was finally defeated and Anubis replaced him as the main villain for the next three seasons. Anubis and the Replicators were defeated in one blow at the end of season eight. Even though the Goa'uld were not completely destroyed, a new race called the Ori became the principal villains for the show's final two seasons. The tone of the show also changed considerably over the course of its run. Much like the original film, the earlier episodes were mostly serious in character with an underlying comic tone. Later, the show became much lighter and occasionally even verged on borderline self-parody. The introduction of the Ori in season nine and the additions of Claudia Black and Ben Browder continued the show in its comedic and light hearted aspects. الغواؤلد symbiote.]] The Goa'uld are a race of sentient parasitic beings that take over hosts and are the main antagonists for the first eight seasons of Stargate SG-1, until they were largely defeated in the episode "Reckoning". Several species can serve as hosts, including humans and Unas. They originated on the planet designated P3X-888. They are also extremely ego-maniacal due to their genetic memory and the sarcophagus technology. Goa'uld means "God" in the Goa'uld language. Races which will not serve them are completely destroyed without compromise. Thor's Hammer|The First Ones}} The Goa'uld served largely as the driving force for Stargate SG-1 in its early seasons. The constant Goa'uld threat resulted in the SGC's mandate to acquire technology capable of defending the planet from them. The Goa'uld themselves are small snake-like Symbiotes that require a host body. Once they burrowed into body which can be accomplished by piercing the skin in the neck, the parasite begins to wrap itself around the Human spine. The symbiote then weaves itself around the nervous system where thin filaments are extended that go up into the brain itself. Within a host, a Goa'uld parasite has complete control of the host's body. A Goa'uld also gives its host near perfect health, increased strength, and increased intelligence. , the Goa'uld's main military vessel.]]The highest authority among the Goa'uld race included the ranks of the System Lords, who fielded vast armies andf fleets of ships under their command as well as warred with one another for dominance of the galaxy. The strength of the Goa'uld's power was the millions of Jaffa they kept subservient to them by assuming the persona of their "gods". These Jaffa were eventually the Goa'uld's undoing. When the numbers of rebel Jaffa grew, they were eventually (with massive help from the Tau'ri) able to overthrow their Goa'uld masters and establish a Free Jaffa Nation. Because of this, the Jaffa nation has become a power force with a fleet of former Goa'uld ships in their possession. They are sporadic allies of the Tau'ri due to rising political turmoil. الأوراي The Ori were a race of ascended beings who used their knowledge and power as justification to demand the worship of mortal beings. Millions of years ago, the Ori lived together with the Ancients as a single, united society in a distant galaxy as the Alterans. Unfortunately, at some point, a split occurred among the Alterans: The Ancients began to devote themselves to science, while the Ori became more and more religious. This division eventually became so great that the Ori attempted to destroy the Ancients. To avoid a war, which was contradictory to their beliefs, the Ancients departed their home galaxy for the Milky Way. The Ori conceived the Origin faith, one that puts them in the center of creation, and wrote down their word in the Book of Origin to be administered to followers through Priors, missionaries and teachers of Origin. The Ori use the Doci, the chief Prior, as their "mouthpiece" for communicating with lesser beings. They are able to possess his body to spread their demands and will. Origin}} in its ascended form.]] The Ori serve as the main antagonists for Stargate SG-1 in seasons 9 and 10. After being discovered by Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran, the Ori were subsequently alerted to the presence of humans in the Milky Way galaxy, and began a religious crusade in an effort to convert the galaxy's population to Origin. In season 10, the Ori manage to sent a fleet of warships to the Milky Way, capable of rivaling even the most advanced spaceships. However, in the SG-1 series finale, the Tau'ri were gifted the most advanced Asgard shield and weapon technology, capable of successfully combating Ori ships. Several attempts to destroy the Ori and their followers have taken shape, such as by searching for and using Ancient technology, such as the Sangraal and Ark of Truth. The Sangraal (which SG-1 searched for through the last half and season nine and the first half of season ten) is an Ancient device that is capable of, and was used to, destroy the Ascended Ori. However, despite the Ori themselves dieing in Season 10's "The Shroud", their followers were still very much a threat and were still carrying on their crusade (oblivious to the fact that their "gods" were dead). The Ori story arc came to a conclusion in the Direct-to-DVD movie Stargate: The Ark of Truth, in which SG-1 travels to the Ori's galaxy of origin (via the Odyssey) and finds an ancient device known as the Ark of Truth. This device, when found, was used to show the followers of Origin the faults of the religion, thus ending the Ori campaign and story arc. ستارغيت إنفينيتي Stargate Infinity was an animated spin-off of Stargate SG-1 that lasted one season, from 2002 to 2003. Many Stargate fans consider Infinity to be of low quality and Brad Wright has stated that it should not be considered part of the ''SG-1''/''Atlantis'' canon. نظرة عامة Stargate Infinity is set 30 years after the Tau'ri used the Stargate and traveled to Abydos. According to the show, by that time the Stargate had become public knowledge, and some aliens had become citizens of Earth (or of countries on Earth). A veteran member of the SGC, Major Gus Bonner leads a team of young recruits through the gate after being framed by an alien infiltrator of the hostile Tlak'kahn race (the Goa'uld having long since been defeated; this was written years before their defeat was even conceived on SG-1). The team must travel from world to world until they find the evidence to clear their names while learning about the unique cultures in the galaxy, alongside learning about themselves in the process. This plot was never resolved. ستارغيت أتلانتس title screen.]] Stargate Atlantis is a television series spin-off from Stargate SG-1, which began airing in 2004, and concluded after five seasons. "Enemy at the Gate", the final episode of the series, aired on January 9, 2009. A follow-up film, titled Stargate: Extinction, will continue the plot and if it is successful, more movies will most likely be planned. Atlantis is followed by a third series, Stargate Universe. نظرة عامة Stargate Atlantis is the first spin-off series of Stargate SG-1, which began airing July 16, 2004. The show takes place after the finale of Stargate SG-1's seventh season, particularly after the episode "Lost City", in which SG-1 discovers an advanced outpost, built by the Ancients, under the ice of Antarctica. It is through this outpost that, in Stargate Atlantis' premier episode "Rising", an eight symbol gate address is found that leads to the, long sought after, Lost City of the Ancients— also known as Atlantis. The search for this city had been an ongoing theme since the sixth season of Stargate SG-1. An international expedition is thus sent through the Stargate to the far off Pegasus galaxy where the Ancient City-ship Atlantis resides. However, soon after the discovery of this grand city, a terrible enemy known as the Wraith is discovered. Throughout the series, the Wraith serve as the main antagonists, with the Atlantis Expedition being the protagonists. The ultimate driving force of the series is the protection of Atlantis and the discovery of advanced Ancient technology, continuing the SGC's original mandate. The show itself has the same feel as the later seasons of Stargate SG-1 in that the overall atmosphere is light, with the exception of more serious moments. القدماء The Ancients, also known as the Gate Builders or Anquietas, in their language, were those Alterans who left their home galaxy for the Milky Way galaxy and seeded it with life. They are one of the most advanced races known to have existed, having evolved for millions of years prior to the present day and reaching their level of technology long before humanity evolved on Earth. They are best known as the builders of the Stargates and Atlantis, and most of them now reside on a higher plane of existence with near infinite knowledge and power. While not directly involved in the show, the Ancients set the stage for the entire Stargate universe by creating the Stargate, Atlantis, and Destiny. s leave their home galaxy on their way to Earth, millions of years ago.]] Several million of years ago, the Ancients were once part of a race of beings known as the Alterans. However, due to contradicting ideologies, a great schism occurred. In its wake left two distinct cultures: the Ori and the Ancients. These Ancients then proceeded to Earth, where they established a new home and lived for several more million years. However, only a few million years ago, a great plague swept the galaxy and the Ancient were forced to leave. In the City-ship Atlantis, they set off for the Pegasus galaxy where they established a new Stargate network (as they did in the Milky Way) and settled on a planet named Lantea. The Ancients lived in peacefully and prosperously in Pegasus for several million years— creating a vast empire that spanned the entire galaxy. However, with the emergence of the Wraith, which they themselves played a role in creating, this empire would soon change forever. These Wraith grew in number and technological power, capable of inflicting serious damage to the Ancients. When war between the two races broke out, the Ancient's technological advancement was able to keep the Wraith at bay and enable them to win almost any battle against them. However, as the Wraith grew in number, the Ancients shrank and, after over a hundred years of fighting, Atlantis was the last city in the Ancient's domain in a galaxy conquered by the Wraith. Seeing no way they could win, 10,000 years ago, the Ancients enacted measures to protect their city and evacuated through the Stargate to Earth, hoping that they would, one day, be able to return. Stargate Atlantis picks up 10,000 years later, when the Tau'ri find the Pegasus galaxy in much the same state it was in when the Ancients left— controlled by Wraith. أطلانتس , the main setting for ''Stargate Atlantis.]] Atlantis, also called the Lost City of the Ancients, the City of the Ancestors or Atlantus in Ancient, is a city-ship built by the Ancients several million years ago, and has approximately the same internal space as found in Manhattan. The Ancients left the Milky Way galaxy several million years ago for the Pegasus galaxy, taking Atlantis with them, and settled on a planet they named Lantea. Millions of years later, after the Lanteans—the name the Ancients came to be known by—submerged the city to protect it from their enemies, the Wraith, and returned to Earth through the Stargate. Their story, over time, inspired the Tau'ri myth of Atlantis. Atlantis was the capital of the Ancient domain and is one of the Ancient's last surviving City-ships in existence. Atlantis is the primary setting for Stargate Atlantis and is perhaps the Tau'ri's most advanced asset. الريس The Wraith are a vampiric, hive-based species that harvest the 'life-force' of other humanoid beings for nourishment through sucker organs on their palms. They are also the main antagonists of Stargate Atlantis. Countless worlds in the Pegasus galaxy live in constant fear of the Wraith, who return periodically to cull their human herds. The Ancients (also called Lanteans) first encountered the Wraith many thousands of years ago. After arriving in the lifeless Pegasus galaxy with Atlantis, the Ancients seeded several planets with humans and Stargates. One of the planets held a creature called the Iratus bug, which began feeding from the humans. Eventually, they began to take on advantageous human characteristics, such as larger brain mass, bipedal locomotion, and opposable digits. Once awoken, the Wraith went to war with the Lanteans and fed upon the humans of the Pegasus Galaxy. in orbit.]] The Wraith continued their feeding pattern where they would abduct humans and take their life force after which they entered into hibernation; allowing the human herds to grow while they slumbered. While this happened, they left a few caretakers to watch over them until the time was right to awaken. This cycle continued for 10,000 years until the Atlantis Expedition arrived in the Pegasus galaxy and occupied the Ancient city of Atlantis. The Wraith first encountered the humans of Earth in Stargate Atlantis' premier episode "Rising". In time, however, with the lack of food and the natural territorial instincts of the Wraith, they entered into a civil war. Stronger Wraith hives began to attack weaker ones for control over the feeding grounds of the galaxy. The Atlantis Expedition has relied on this civil war to keep the Wraith in a state of disarray and successfully strike against them in this disunited state. The Wraith are focused around a hive-based society similar to some species of insects, but are not a collective mind despite their telepathy. Their society and culture was very different when compared to that of humanity. The leaders of a hive typically consisted of female Hive Queens who are in command of a hive-ship. Hive Ships are the main component of the Wraith fleet, and the centerpiece of their entire society. Hive Ships function in a role very similar to the city-ships of the Ancients. ستارغيت يونيفرس title screen.]] Stargate Universe is the title of the third science fiction television series in the Stargate franchise. Produced by MGM, the show entered production in early 2009, and premiered on October 2, 2009 on Syfy and on October 6, 2009 on Sky1 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. Stargate Universe is filmed and produced in Vancouver, Canada, as with the preceding series. نظرة عامة After unlocking the mystery of the Stargate's ninth chevron, a team of explorers ends up on an unmanned spaceship called Destiny, launched by the Ancients at the height of their civilization as a grand experiment to explore the universe, set in motion but never completed. The crew travels to the far reaches of the universe, connecting with each of the previously launched Stargates, thus fulfilling the Destiny's original mission. Challenges will arise though as the ship comes into range of Stargates placed centuries ahead of the Destiny and the crew is unable to control the ship's navigational schedule. If someone is left behind, there is no way to go back for them, adding to the drama of encountering new races, enemies and adventures. Stargate Universe, while still having occasional comedic moments, has more of a dark feeling compared to the other Stargate series. SGU is much more character driven and puts more emphasis on internal conflicts than external (the series has thus far lacked a persistent external antagonist). SGU, opposed to being driven by such an antagonist, is more focused on the journey home and exploration. ''القدر'' , the main setting of ''Stargate Universe.]] Destiny is a ship in the Ancient fleet, launched originally from Earth, constructed millions of years ago. It is the primary setting of Stargate Universe. The Ancients launched several automated ships prior to Destiny, each with the purpose of constructing and seeding Stargates throughout the numerous galaxies they crossed, with Destiny itself following in their path to explore those planets. After beginning this process, the Ancients initially planned to wait until the ship reached a sufficient distance from Earth to begin to inhabit it and explore the universe. However, because of other endeavors, such as ascension, they never followed through on the plan. Because of this, Destiny has continued on a pre-programmed path on its journey throughout the stars, alone, for millions of years until the arrival of the Tau'ri in 2009. Initially starting from the Milky Way, the ship has crossed many galaxies, including Pegasus. Destiny itself is relatively flat and triangular in shape. The left and right sides are markedly concave, while the aft portion of the ship is convexly rounded. The ship is very long and becomes more narrow towards the bow. The surface of the ship is covered with layers of textural elements, including a large number of double-barreled weapon turrets. The ship also contains much advanced technology, but it far rivaled by more recent constructions, such as Atlantis. عالم ستارغيت التكنولوجيا The technology in the Stargate series ranges from extremely advanced to basic medieval technology. Several advanced cultures, such as the Goa'uld, Ancient, Asgard, and more recently the Tau'ri, utilize such technologies as plasma weaponry and crystals for memory storage. Holographic displays and devices capable of producing 3-dimensional images have also been featured, as have invisibility cloaks and energy shields. However, this more advanced technology has only been utilized by a mere few of the races featured in Stargate. الأجناس و الثقافات Many races in the Stargate series have a relation to those in ancient Earth culture. For example thousands of years ago, the Goa'uld Ra controlled Earth and heavily influenced Egyptian culture. In this respect, the pyramids were created to serve as landing pads of Goa'uld ships. Hieroglyphs actually compose the Goa'uld language and many architectural/design elements in Egyptian society originate from the Goa'uld. Other such races are the Asgard, which inspired Nordic legends on Earth, and the Ancients, which influenced medieval culture. In both the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies, humans (or humanoid-like beings) account for the majority of the sentient population. In the Milky Way galaxy, human life began on Earth. Thousands of years ago, the Goa'uld Ra took some of these humans and distributed them to planets across the galaxy to serve him. Whilst on these separate planets, numerous human populations were able to develop and flourish (some more than others) across the galaxy. In the Pegasus galaxy, human life was seeded by the Ancients. At the present time, humans live on many planets under constant threat of Wraith cullings. Some of them worship the Ancients as gods, and a very select few have become Wraith worshipers. While some cultures passively wait in fear from one culling to another, some make attempts to break this vicious cycle, building shelters in an attempt to hide from cullings. Others have found ways to fight the Wraith (like the Genii and Hoffans). The Travelers chose to completely abandon their home planet(s) and have been able to to avoid any contact with Wraith by creating generational ships and living there for generations. Some civilizations possess heritage from the Ancients. Sometimes on these planets, the ability to control Ancient technology makes a human the rightful ruler in the eyes of fellow citizens. Very seldom have races that are truly "alien" in appearance been featured in the Stargate series - most appear either to be very humanoid or entirely human. Furthermore, only a handful of the countless races featured have not spoken english. This is likely the case in order to allow for the faster progression of each episode's plot. However, many races do have their own language and style of writing, but they are mostly shown speaking in English. إصدارات أخرى الدي في دي In addition to the Stargate DVDs released (which include entire season releases and special collections of episodes), several direct-to-DVD Stargate movies have been released. ستارغيت: ذي آرك أوف تروث Stargate: The Ark of Truth is a direct-to-DVD movie written and directed by Robert C. Cooper. The film is the conclusion of Stargate SG-1's Ori arc, and picks up after the SG-1 series finale, but takes place before the fourth season of Stargate Atlantis. The movie's plot centered around SG-1 taking the Odyssey to the Ori's home galaxy in search of the Ark of Truth— an Ancient device capable of showing the followers of Origin their religion's faults. The Ark of Truth was released as a Region 1 DVD on March 11, 2008. British Sky One broadcasted the film on March 24, 2008, followed by the Region 2 DVD release on April 14, 2008 with the Region 4 DVD release on April 9, 2008. ستارغيت: كونتينوم Stargate: Continuum was the second Stargate film to be released on DVD following the end of Stargate SG-1. It is written and directed by Brad Wright and stars Richard Dean Anderson, Ben Browder, Michael Shanks, Amanda Tapping, Christopher Judge and Claudia Black. The film was released July 29, 2008. The movie's plot revolved around time travel. After the Goa'uld Ba'al went back and time and prevented the Stargate Program from ever existing, a new timeline was created— a timeline in which the Goa'uld still ruled the galaxy. During the film, SG-1 worked to correct the timeline and stop a subsequent Goa'uld attack on Earth. أفلام مستقبلية Two more Stargate movies are planned for production including Stargate: Extinction and Stargate: Revolution. Extinction is planned to continue that story line of Stargate: Atlantis, which takes place shortly after the events of it's series finale, "Enemy at the Gate". Revolution is planned to be a stand-alone Stargate SG-1 revolving around Jack O'Neill. .]] الأعمال الأدبية There are three series of novels based on the Stargate franchise, one based on the original ''Stargate film and two based in Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis. A series of books written by Bill McCay were published from 1995 to 1999 that were unofficial sequels to the film. These were produced by consulting the original notes made by Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich, in an attempt to envision where the film "would have gone". Neither party has commented on whether McCay's interpretation was correct. Despite the fact that he attempted to remain close to the original vision, the subsequent television series Stargate SG-1 (which began under an entirely independent development) developed the story along different lines, making no attempt to reconcile the plot lines of the books. This marked the first major branching of the franchise. Later, from 1999 to 2001, Roc Books published four novels based in Stargate SG-1 written by Ashley McConnell. In 2004, UK-based Fandemonium started a new series of licensed tie-in novels based on Stargate SG-1. Due to the conflict with ROC's license, these books were available in Australia, Canada, New Zealand, South Africa and the UK, but not in the US. Fandemonium books became available in the US in 2006. The official Stargate Magazine (Magazines), produced by Titan Publishing, began publishing short stories written by Fandemonium authors in their 8th issue. The stories alternate between both SG-1 and Atlantis. A series of comic books, based on Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis, began to be published by Avatar Press in 2003. Five have been published to date, with stories by James Anthony and artwork by Jorge Correa. In February 2008, it was announced that Big Finish Productions would be releasing officially-licensed audiobooks featuring members of the cast reading new stories. The first two stories, available on CD and digital download, are Gift of the Gods read by Michael Shanks and A Necessary Evil read by Torri Higginson. الألعاب Several Games relating to the Stargate series have been released. These range from loosely-related board and card games to more recent videos games— the most prominent of which being the (currently in development) MMORPG Stargate Worlds and the 3rd-person shooter Stargate Resistance, which was released on February 10, 2010. التقبل و النقد الشهرة أنظر أيضا ستارغيت (بحث آخر) وصلات خارجية en:Stargate universe تصنيف:المقالات